Perhe, Familj, & Family
by YOOHOO'79
Summary: A look of 'what-have-I-done' was clear in his sea-blue eyes, but for less than a second. What was replaced in those eyes, was a look of relief, a look that now said, "I'm Home". SuFin SEALAND!
1. Ch 1 THE FAMILY?

_I waiting all day for his bus to stop outside me and Tino's neiborhood. Finally it arrived at nightfall, it appeared that no one was boarded, until I saw his head pop up from one of the seats thrrough the window. He climbed off with nothing more than a back pack and he was wearing casual clothes._

_He spotted me and our eyes locked, the breath hitched in my throat as he looked at my face. A look of 'what-have-I-done?' was clear in his sea-blue eyes, but for less than a second. What was replaced in those eyes, was a look of relief, a look that now said, "I'm Home"._

I opened the door and motions for Peter to come in, and he did so, taking off his shoes by the noticable pile by the door. I took his backpack off for him and slung it over my shoulder, he stared at me as if asking for a clue, a sentence, anything. But I'm never was good at delivering those small comforting sentences.

"Su-san, you back?" Tino's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Ja," I replied, I kicking my shoes off. I put a hand on Peter's shoulder and he stiffened slightly, and it made me wonder if he was thinking the same thing everyone thought when they met me. Even my wife thought this when he first met me. _  
_

_He's just so scary!_

The smell of fresh cookies poured onto me as I entered the kitchen with Peter and I was instantly filled with warmth. Tino was just setting down the cookie sheet littered with steaming hot sugar-cookie, when he looked up and saw Peter. His smile instantly vanished, and he choked up. Tino's smokey-purple eyes were filled with both pain and joy and the excitement of his mixed emotions created the tears streaming down his cheeks. Sealand, confused at his reaction, was even more confused when Tino threw his oven-mits off and ran to embrace him, sobbing and smiling all at the same time.

I knew Tino always wanted to adopt, and that it was basically impossible for us countries to do so, seeing this moment almost made _me_ shed a tear. He sobbed for a while, muttering 'thank yous' over and over in his native Finnish.

"Tino, th's is P'ter. P'ter, this is my wife, Tino," I introduced, touching the tips of my fingers to Tino's shoulder as an effort to calm him down.

And it worked, for the tear stopped flowing and he broke away from Peter, relaxing and wiping the crystal tears from his flushed face. Peter was only 12, so he didn't understand that Tino's tears were of happiness. Tino sensed this, and immediately smiled.

"I am so sorry, Peeter, I just get emotional sometimes. Welcome to the family, little one," he said swallowing thickly and placing a warm hand on the child's shoulder. Peter pondered for a second, and then he smiled happily.

"It's nice to be in a family, at last!" Peter exclaimed, running up and hugging me and Tino.

I almost expected Tino to cry again, but instead he strokes the boy's hair warmly and and offered him a sugar cookie. Hanatamago came bounding in the dog-door on the back door at the same instance, and with one glance pounced on Peter and showered him with kisses, Peter laughing and Tino smiling with glee.

"Hana, go outside," I instructed when Hana showed no sign of stopping after 5 minutes of puppy love. She did as I said, slightly disappointed, and Peter was finally able to get off the floor and wipe the slobber off his cheeks.

Tino and Peter instantly began to bond as I went about the kitchen cleaning the cookie-mess. They talked about interests and video games and basically gave each other their entire background histories (funny how when Peter's life is the shortest, he still had more to talk about) while I just went about listening, silently planning small nothings in my head. It was nearing midnight when I decided it was time to call it a night.

"Tino, P'ter, it t'me to go to sleep."

"I want to sleep in your bed!" Peter squealed without a second hesitation.

"Yay, it will be like a big sleepover! Come on, Peeter, i'll show you our room!" Tino exclaimed happily, scooping Peter up in his arms and running to the bedroom, squealing and laughing. I curtly followed close behind, walking in right has they both plopped down on the bed.

"So, Peeter, what all did you pack?" Tino finally asked with a more serious note.

"Um, toothbrush, toothpaste, camera, Nintendo DS, and...underwear," Peter listed as he dug through his backpack. "Oh yeah, and also my Sailor Suit."

"Ok, if thats all you brought then tomorrow we need to go buy stuff! Uh.. Berwald can you find some clothes for him to sleep in tonight?" Tino asked, the urge to visit with Peter clear in his voice.

I wanted to laugh at this, Tino was so funny when he wanted to visit (of course, I _didn't_ laugh). I imagined putting Peter in some of my clothes, he would literally be swallowed in just one of my shirts!

"I th'nk it would be bett'r if you find him something s'nce you are smaller..." I acknowledge, then set off to do my nightly routine before he could argue and Tino reluctantly went about preparing the boy for bed.

After all the comotion, we all settle in, Petter in the middle, Tino on the left and my on the right. For the first time since I've known the man, Tino instantly fell asleep and his soft breathing was heard throughout the room. Surprisingly, Peter didn't cling to Tino and instead curled up beside me, his head resting next on my chest in a spooning position. Awkwardly, I draped one arm around him and the other under the pillow. I could feel his small heartbeat through his back, and I wanted nothing more than to smile at his cuteness (but I didn't).

"Papa?"

I opened my eyes. Did he just say..? Did he just call me..? I felt as though I was about to blush, but instead my face did the opposite and I could feel it grow colder.

"Ja?" I ask in the same monotone that is my voice.

"Thanks for adopting me.." Peter says sweetly. My heart skips a beat, and for the first time I feel genuinely...fatherly? I want to say something, something that isn't demanding or just one word... But I realize I don't just want to say this...

_I need too.._

"P-P'ter...you're very brave... You went out on your own and you made your life yours. And...I am proud to have adopted a son like you," I utter, surprised at how for once my voice flowed with only vowel skipped. Peter relaxed in my arms and his eyes began to shut.

"Good night, Papa."

"Good n'ght, Son."

**D'awwww ain't that sweet? Later on it will get CRAZY, Sealand will go to his first world meeting where he is not completely ignored! (Beside that one time when the 'wanker' Japan nodded to him and the 'wanker' Lithuania chatted with him LOL**

**PREPARE**

**FOR**

**A**

**CUSTODY**

**BATTLE!**

**DUN DUN _DUUUUN~!_**

**EDIT:**

**One of my lovely reviewers told me that I could use more description and that is was "rushed." I wanna say, THANK YOU! I edited it *and added exactly 299 more words LOL* and fixed errors and things that I didn't see the first time, so now it SHOULD be better! Once again, THANK YOU my reviewer for telling me what I need to fix, hope its better now!**


	2. Ch 2 THE OTHER FAMILY?

_All through the night both of their breathing sounded warm and sweet, Peter's golden hair tickled the bottom of my chin as he stirred. The boy was literally a giant heating blanket, and my me and Tino were both filled with an interesting and, well, adorable warmth.. I wish he would always be this way._

The smell of ham and bread woke me the next morning, and when my eyes finally decided to open I discovered that I was in bed alone, and shushed giggling was heard through the halls from the kitchen. I really have always been the first person up in the house, even when me and Tino lived with the other Nordics.. so this was definitely a first.

I tugged the soft covers off my frame and swung my feet over the bed, unable to find my house slippers. Slightly annoyed, I stood up on the hard wood floor (which was freezing!), went to the bathroom and then walked to the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

Tino and Peter were sitting at the dining table with three plates full of food, orange juice and coffee already poured into glasses, and they both had the brightest smiles on as a walked through the door. I wanted to blush with joy at the thought of how much effort these two probably went into making this meal (of course I didn't).

"'Morning, Berwald!" Tino chimes, taking a sip of orange juice with a smile.

"'Morning, Papa!" Sealand copies, taking a swig of orange juice as well to imitate Tino.

"Good Morn'ng," I replied, my voice not failing in being its usual deep monotone.

Only once I was completely seated did they start putting their napkins in their lap and pick up their forks to start eating. I followed suit, and it was incredibly delicious.

"Th'nk you," I said after almost engulfing the ham and I began to eat the steaming, soft bread that was just prepared this morning.

"Peeter, slow down! You eating way too fast," Tino scolded, already becoming the over-protective mother he was destined to be. Peter blushed, and tried to eat slower, but I guess the food he prepared was just too good to eat slow and he continued to down it like a maniac.

"Ow!" Peter squealed, dropping his fork and scrunching his face up. "I stabbed my tongue!"

Tino just smiled knowingly. "Well then, meester, I guess you either have to stop eating like you haven't in a year or you can eat that with a spoon."

Peter laughed, knowing how to take a joke, and continued to eat like a civilized person.

After our meal, Tino went out shopping with Peter to get some necessities and to do bonding stuff (stuff I wouldn't understand), so I began cleaning their mess up. Not even 10 minutes after they left, I hear a knock on the door. Drying my hands off from doing dished, I strode through and looked through the peep-hole only to see an angry Brit.

I opened the door slowly, poker-face at the ready, and then I took everything in.

Arthur stood at my door in a mess, his hair was messier than usual, the tie he always wore was uneven, his sweater vest wrinkled, his shoes untied, and a look of both fury and worry clear on his porcelain face. He had his car running in the front of my house, and upon further notice I saw that Alfred was sitting in the driver's seat, his attire messy as well.

"Good evening, Sir," Arthur said in his thick British accent, venom in his voice. I did what I did best, sat and stared silently with my same old face. After seeing that I was not going to respond, Arthur cleared his throat thickly and continued. "Is Peter here?"

That caught me off guard. I knew that both Peter and Arthur were brothers, but did he not inform this poor man that I adopted him?

"No, he is not," I said sternly.

"Really? Then why is he not at home? And why did I see on his Ebay profile that you _bought_ him?" He retorted, obviously angered by my bluntness.

"I ad'pted him off that w'bsite. He l'ves here now, I thought he t'ld you," I reply, monotone and dark as usual.

I swear, I just saw steam blow out from his ears. Maybe Alfred saw this as well, for he got out of the car and strode up to us.

"Whats the prob?" He asked, both bored and yet concerned.

Arthur then turned to Alfred, his face now a dark red with pure rage. "This man says he _ADOPTED_ Peter, and yet somehow _he's not here!"_ he all but yelled.

Alfred looked at me, confusion plane on his features. "I know we came here to pick the little dude up, but I didn't realize you adopted him," Alfred said, somehow anger edged his way into his voice as well.

"P'ter is with Tino right now. They went shopping for clothes," I finally said, really not understanding why everyone was so angry. "If you w'nt to see your brother, it's no trouble. You m'y visit wh'never you w'nt."

"Wait, how the heck did ya' even adopt him?" Alfred asked. "Apparently Arthur forgot to tell _me_ about this."

"I was going to, but I had to get the boy back before anything bad happened to him!" Arthur yelled, his neck bulging slightly.

"I pr'mise, your brother is compl'tely safe here between me and Tino," I said monotonously (failing yet again to sound comforting).

"Dude..I don't think you understand the situation here," America said, now frustration clear in his voice.

Arthur looked away, his eyes began to water and his usually solid lip trembled. Even though it was plain he was more angry than upset, tear streamed down his cheeks. Alfred immediately stepped in, embracing Arthur into his chest while stroking his hair soothingly.

By this time I was completely blown away, especially when Alfred snuck a kiss to Arthur's cheek.

"I...don't underst'nd," I said, my voice breaking slightly but yet still unnoticeable.

"No you don't," Arthur replied, wiping his tears and facing me. "You don't because Peter isn't my brother. He's my Son."

**HOLY SHIT IN A SHIT BASKET! WHAT DID I JUST WRITE LOL**

**Sorry for the huuuge wait, I had a major writers block when my friend Carter gave me the best writing advice I have ever heard! **

**"When in doubt, injure someone"**

**And that is the reason Sealand randomly stabbed himself, LOL**

**And now for our lovely reviewers:**

****Lady Sandra of Sealand, To Squee Or Not To Squee, xXxBurplexXx, PridexWretchedluver4ever

**thank you my lovely 4 people who read my crap LOL**

**Review PLZZZ :D**


	3. Ch 3 THE CUSTODY BATTLE? Part 1

_"I...don't underst'nd," I said, my voice breaking slightly but yet still unnoticeable._

_"No you don't," Arthur replied, wiping his tears and facing me. "You don't because Peter isn't my brother. He's my Son."_

The blood in my face drained, for now I knew how this strange couple viewed me as..

_A kidnapper.._

I feeling of regret mixed around in my stomach, glimpses of my new son flashed. The way he laughed. The way he talked in his funny British accent. The way he called me...papa.

I made my resolve, I swallowed thickly, glaring back at the Brit and the American.

"P'ter is also known as Seal'nd. In your eyes he is a fort built for an old world war. In my eyes, he is a country in pr'gress. Since he is now ind'p'ndent from you, _Br'tain, _he is qualified to m'ke his own choices, and h's choice was to put h'mself for adoption. He belongs to me, _Sweden, _and he belongs to my wife, _F'nland,"_ I say sternly, this time I am happy my voice sounds as it does.

"But...He's just a boy, you bloody fool!" Arthur retaliates, new tears springing in his eyes when he see's that he is loosing. Alfred made like a body guard and got in front of Arthur.

"I don't want any trouble, just give us Peter and we'll be gone," Alfred snarls, now a glare in his eyes too.

How dare he? Peter was my son now, they didn't care to watch him to make sure he didn't, oh I don't know, SELL himself. They put his dreams of being a country down the toilet as if it didn't matter, and now all of a sudden they _care_ and they want him back?

Hell..

No..

Now I was angered, and I came out of my doorway and into Alfred's face, which was just level to mine almost perfectly. "If you w'nt P'ter back, you will h've to go through me, and the entire Nordic Region," I defend, my voice no longer monotone, but venomous.

They were both taken aback at this. I saw Alfred step back, clearly not expecting me to threaten such a thing was war for a micro-nation, especially right after WW2. He gulped, accepting defeat.

"Arthur, lets go," he said darkly, turning and leading him to the car.

"B-But what about Peter?" Arthur questions, not understanding why his_ hero _gave up so quickly.

"He's no longer ours," Alfred said simply, guiding him into the seat, then practically running to the drivers side and speeding away.

Just as I came out, I walk in and slowly shut the door. I leaned my back against the hard wooden frame to take in what just happened.

Arthur came to my house to get take my boy. He failed, but that doesn't mean he won't come back. Without any thought, without informing them, I put my entire region into risk of war. I had to pull myself together, when I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks. This surprised me and I had to touch them with my fingertips to see if they were real.

I am a man of many things. I am a man of war. I am a man of silence. I am a man of Sweden. I am not a man who cries.

I am not a man who cries, but even still as I am wiping them away furiously and slapping myself to make it stop, I realize they will keep pouring down. Slowly I slid down the door, my fingers now tangled in my messy blond hair. A low moan escaped my lips, one that I have only heard myself make once. It was one of the many times I was on the battle field, and my men one greatly. Instead of celebrating with them, I sat alone, surrounded by the bodies of once great men. In my arms, I held close to me a young woman with her throat slit. She was murdered by a soldier of Sweden, by me. That was a the last time I cried for centuries, but the first time I heard that sickening wail from deep in my throat.

But now I am being ridiculous. But am I? I could have just lost my son. But I didn't, so why am I upset? Perhaps its something only a father would understand..

The thought of Peter leaving with Arthur almost made me choke up again, but I was better than that. I glanced at the clock on the wall by the television, and realized I've been sitting on the hardwood floor crying for a good hour. Running my hand through my hair, I stood and walked back to the kitchen to finish the chores reluctantly. I knew that Tino and Peter could be back any minute now, but even still I had something I needed to do.

Walking to my screened in back porch, I sat on a plush outdoor sofa, dialing a well-known number and holding the reciever to my ear. It rang a few times before it sent me to voice mail.

_Idiot never picks his phone up.._

Sighing, I dialed again and waited, and for once he picked up on the third ring.

"Berwald? What is it, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Mathias, we need to t'lk," I replied.

**WHY DO I WRITE SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS! WHY? PORQUE?**

**Hehehe i don't know, I thought each chapter would get longer with each update, but this is the shortest of them all! (only 929 words...)**

**Btw for the people who do not know, Mathias = Denmark**

**I might go in later to add detail, but until then you're stuck with this ;D**

**Now for my lovely reviewers~:**

Hokona, MintyDaze, Lady Sandra of Sealand, Madison, PridexWretchedluver4ever

**Once again, thank you my 4 lovely people **

**REVIEW PLZ I LUV YOU**


	4. Ch 4 THE LOVE NEVER TO BE?

The conversation that followed with Mathias was long, filled with brotherly threats, and just downright painful. Nevertheless, my Danish friend vowed to stick with me through this tough time.

Peter and Tino came back later that night, I was already restless in bed. Tino sensed that I was tense and massaged my back until I was asleep. I don't know what I would do without him sometimes.

The next morning, Tino had already woken up and was getting ready for a meeting in Finland. He'd be gone for about a day so I had to watch Peter by myself. He was inviting his friend over that day, so I could have a moment to rest. As Raivis entered, I took it upon myself to take a long nap...**  
**

* * *

I opened the door to let him in. His curly brown hair was messy as usual, and his nervous smile was scarred with the a freshly busted lip, no doubt from his caretaker, Ivan. His brilliant blue eyes were much darker than my own and Raivis was a few inches taller than me, but I bet I would catch up to him.

"Hello, friend!" I said as he walks in.

"H-Hey there, Peter. Hows it going?" he replies, voice shaking slightly. Looks as though Ivan gave him a hard time about coming to visit me. I guess I shouldn't bring it up, he hates thinking about it even more than I do.

"I'm doing fine! I'm really liking my new home so far, Papa Sweden was a little hard to get used to, but he's reeaally nice! Mama Finland is great, too!"

"Wait, _Mama_ Finland? Why would you say Mama when he is, well, a man?" Raivis asked with a puzzled look.

"Wellll... Sweden and Finland, or Berwald and Tino, are married, right? And they adopted me. When I see it, Tino is the mother figure. That's why I call him Mama Finland and I call Berwald Papa Sweden. Makes sense, right?" I reason.

"I-I guess if you put it that way... but since they are both men, wouldn't it make sense to call them both Papa? Or maybe call one Papa and the other Dad?" Latvia reasons back.

"Hm... maybe you _are_ right. We'll see. Anyway, I have some snacks and a new video game! Lets play it together!" I exclaim, running to grab a bag of pretzels and grabbing the new game cube game. When I return, Raivis is simply looking out the window smiling. His hair caught the light, making it nearly golden. His busted lip wasn't even visible in his little world of glow, and I was filled with warmth when I saw his glowing eyes as though my house was a little taste of freedom for him. Unfortunately, I walked into the room with the snacks and game, ending his little moment of light, but it wasn't completely gone. I knew as much as he did, he was aching to play this video game.

We both sat and were completely lost in it, well, he was. I couldn't help but stray a few side glances at him. Has he always been this, well beautiful? ... PHHHBT, what am I saying, he a boy! Boy's aren't _beautiful!_ Silly me!

Raivis beat me 15 times to 16, and with one of them I threw a shoe at him so I could win. Oh well, I can take a beating..or 15.

"Good job, Raivis. One day, you're going to have to teach me how you cheat so that I can win sometime!" I joke.

"Hey, its not my fault you couldn't beat me once! And by the way, I'm keeping the shoe!" Raivis replied, now his voice was strong and happy, just like it always should be.

"It's ok, friend! That was Hana's old chew toy anyway, we've been trying to get rid of it!"

"Then I guess she can just keep it," he snickered, throwing the shoe back behind him.

"So are you going to spend the night?" I ask, munching on a pretzel as I talk. As soon as I said it he tensed up.

"W-Well, Mister Ivan said be home in a few hours.. how long has it been?"

"Good question," I inquire, rolling over to see the wall clock above the television. Raivis arrived at 11:30 am. It was now 10:00 pm. "Uhhh, you've been here for about 11 hours-" as soon as I said it, a light knock sounded on the door and a chill filled the air. Raivis's eyes were now ghosts of what they were before. We were both a little shocked, we never noticed it getting dark and we also thought Papa Sweden would be up by now..

The light knock came again and we both scrambled up to our feet. As Raivis was pulling on his shoes I was running to the door, and with a sudden burst of stubborn courage, I swung open the door. The house was filled with a chill that radiated of this man. Ivan was wearing his normal coat and scarf, his face pleasant in twisted humor. With a bright smile on my face, and my amazing Sealandish charm up front, I decided I would _charm_ this bully to death! I'm soooo good!

"Well hello, _friend! _What brings you here today!"

He ate my charm up like a hungry.. beaver.

"Hello there! I came to pick up my little Raivis. He's in a little bit of trouble, but probably because of his little bitty brain. Is he almost ready?"

"He's getting his shoes on. He was smart enough to do so after he realized the time, _sir._ In fact, he is soooo smart, he beat me at my own game 15 times!" Latvia had his shoes on and trotted up next to me, his eyes fixed to the ground.

Ivan smiled. "You shouldn't tell others of your failures, little one. It will make big strong countries want to take advantage of smaller countries like you," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner, placing his large hand on my un-capped head. It was as though his hand had the weight of world on it, and with a light pop, my neck compressed like Raivis's does on a daily basis...

* * *

With anger, I slapped the hand upon my son with force. Everyone looked up in surprise, apparently no on saw me enter.

"Don't p't your hands on my son, Iv'n," I say with my monotone, face most likely its usual scary.

Ivan smiled, setting his hand to his side. "It's very good to see you too, Berwald. You have quite a spirited son there, Peter that is. He reminds me of how Raivis used to be, isn't that funny? Well, I guess we will be taking our leave now. Come, Raivis," Ivan said, turning and walking away in the dark, Raivis running after him past Peter. Quickly, I shut the door. I wanted the coldness of that Russian to leave as soon as possible.

"Come, P'ter, we are going to b'd," I said sternly, I wanted no nonsense after that ordeal. Peter was happy to oblige, and made no comment as he trudged up the stairs.

_Oy vey._

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS RANDOM HIATUS!**

**I hope this long chappie will make up for it ;u;**

**Thank you all who are still wanting a updates, each time I receive an email with someone requesting more it really is a motivation booster.**

**And to all those who have reviewed on any of my chapters:**

Lady Sandra of Sealand, To Squee Or Not To Squee, xXxBurplexXx, PridexWretchedluver4ever, Hokona, MintyDaze, Madison

**And to thank you who motivated chapter 4 with your lovely reviews on chapter 3:**

Hokona, PridexWretchedluver4ever, 96bittersweetblackcat, starrynights1987, **aaaaaaand** Welp i tired

**I can't promise fast updates, I really am busy right now, but I will as soon as possible!**

**3**


End file.
